


Время роз

by Yozhik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Время роз

Мирана мало чему удивляется и мало чего ждёт. Вообще. Даже если случится чудо, она только пожмёт плечами – ну и что. Тем более, оно всё равно случится с кем-нибудь другим.  
Она не удивляется, когда колдовская энергия пульсирует в воздухе, распускается чёрным цветком, обволакивает тело. Не удивляется и не боится – бояться есть смысл, когда речь идёт о других вещах. Например, о родственниках с внезапной жаждой общения.  
Мирана не знает, что маг из другого мира на самом деле её ценит. Этому она бы удивилась, но об этом речь не заходит.  
Когда всё заканчивается, ей остаются только сны. Каждую ночь чары расцветают перед ней, каждую ночь она принимает их. Чёрные розы. Дар. Знак признания.


End file.
